


A Diamond Forged, A Hero gone

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, The Author doesn't regret much, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is four when she first meets her Uncle Steve.</p><p>****************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Happy, very belated birthday,  ariadne_odair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diamond Forged, A Hero gone

Katniss is four the first time she meets Uncle Steve.

He kind of scares her to be honest. Well, for the first three seconds anyway before he comes down to her level and says very clearly. “You must be Katniss, are you excited about your new sibling?”

Katniss remembers lighting up suddenly and then talking a mile a minute about what she’s gonna do with her/him and how much of a good big sister she’ll be.

Mommy and Daddy both laugh slightly embarrassed but mostly glowing pride as Uncle Steve listens solemnly.

“I’m sure you’re going to be a great big sister.”

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 Katniss doesn’t see Uncle Steve for a long time after that. She had almost convinced herself that he was just a dream.

Then Dad dies and Uncle Steve comes, trying to snap Mom out her depression before going back to the Capitol.

“You need to take care of yourself.” He says looking desperately sad, and Katniss feels the first part of her resentment and bitterness take root. “Yourself and Prim. I’ll be back the next time I can escape.”

“Why do you have to go?” Katniss asks bitterly.

“I work for the Capitol, and I have to be on hand.” Steve replies, sounding almost as bitter.

“Why, though.” Katniss demands.

“I don’t have a choice,” Steve replies, looking around quickly. “And you need to stop asking questions.”

 The train whistles and Steve runs toward it before he looks back at her his face looking sad and desperate.

It takes a forever before she realizes he had had a different emotion on his face.

Longing.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 It another two years before he comes back.

By then Katniss had become a efficient hunter and had spent years taking care of Prim and herself so when Uncle Steve showed up she becomes just a bit colder.

“Who are you?” Prim asks and Steve blinks surprised before giving, a surprisingly boyish, grin.

“I am your Uncle Steve and it’s very nice to see you again.” He says and she gives a wide grin. Uncle Steve flinches away from it for a second before coming back again and then Prim is off talking a mile a minute about everything and everyone, as Katniss stands in stony silence.

After a week he leaves again even as Prim begs him to stay.

“Maybe you can be our new daddy?” She asks and Katniss feels her heart stop and Steve blinks.

“I haven’t been a daddy for a really long time, honey.” He says trying to let her down easy, and maybe Katniss would appreciate that but right now she wants him out.

“You can learn again.” Prim says hopeful.

“I’d be a very bad daddy, now and plus you alright had one and until you’re Ma decides on a new daddy maybe you should wait.” He says, and Katniss notes, through her anger, that he lost his Capitol accent.

“Okay.” Prim says quietly disappointed.

“I’m sorry, honey.” He says, giving her a hug before giving Katniss a shoulder squeeze that she shakes off.

Then he’s gone.

It takes a few days before her anger subsides and she realizes that he had said ‘ _I haven’t been a daddy in a really long time._ ’ Katniss wonders what happened to his baby.

Then Prim gets sick and she doesn’t have time to wonder. Then she forgets.

She’s awfully good at that isn’t she?

******************************************************************** ********************************************************************************************************

She doesn’t see Uncle Steve again until the games.

And then she wishes she hadn’t seen him at all.

“This is Steve, he’ll be your escort for the evening, Use him at will.” Effie says with a wink and Katniss stays perfectly composted until they get to her room.

“You’re a prostitute?” She says spitting mad. “How could you?”

“Katniss,” He starts wearily looking like he had aged an hundred years in a blink of an eye.

“How could you get on your knees for such bastards?” She asks. “Why do you do it?”

“Katniss, shut up there are cameras and microphones.” He says, looking defeated beyond belief.

“Leave.” She commands.

“Okay.” He says.

It doesn’t take her more than a night to remember that conversation many years ago, ‘ _I don’t have a choice_.’

It makes her sick to her stomach but then she’s fighting for her life.

************************************************************ ***************************************************************************************************************

“Katniss.” Uncle Steve says pulling her into the corner, at her wedding ball. “Don’t go stepping on the wrong toes. Smile prettily.”

“Why should I?” Katniss asks, defiantly, and Uncle Steve smiles.

“That a girl.” He says before smirking and for the first time she realizes how tired he seems, "and congrats on the baby." He winks before melting back in the crowd,

********************************************************************* ******************************************************************************************************

"You're related to Steve Rogers?" Finnick asks, and at Katniss nods he smiles.

"No wonder you're so damned stubborn."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve wonders if this is the end.

It feels like it should be.

The end of President Snow, the end of The Hunger Games, the end of him.

“Steve?” Natasha asks, and Steve blinks sluggishly because Clint’s been dead for years since before the first ending. “Uncle Steve?” Becky asks.

“Becky?” He asks, before blinking and then Katniss comes into view.

 Good old Katniss. She was like the entire Barton-Romanoff clan before her. Such strength, and brilliance. Expect the others hadn’t shown it the same way, Frank before her had shown it through singing, singing as loud and as long as he could for as long as he could. But Katniss, she reminded him of a diamond. Formed from heat and pressure to become a beautiful shining thing.

“Uncle Steve?” Katniss asks again and she looks numb, like maybe she didn’t have the energy or the water to cry.

Steve could understand.

“Kat-Katniss?” He asks. “Did you get them between the eyes?”

“Yep,” She whispers. “Bulls eye.”

_“Bulls eye.” Clint yells, delighted._

_“You cheated.” Tony says, holding a four year old Peter in his lap as he cuddles into Steve’s side._

_“Like hell I did.” Clint says._

_“Gentlemen.” Natasha berates, as she bounces Becky up and down._

_“Sorry Tasha.” They say at the same time._

“Uncle Steve?” Katniss whispers. “I’m scared.”

“Best thing to be.” Steve tells her. To the broken girl. To the girl he had tried to be there for but had been unable to, for the generations he hadn’t been able to protect.  “It means you can still feel things.”

_“Take care of them.” Clint whispered into Steve’s ears watching Becky and Kate as they cry. “Take care of all of ‘hem.”_

_“Promise.” Steve whispers._

Steve looks at Katniss; a diamond forged in blood manages a smile.

“What took you so long, soldier.”Tony says.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make a world building sequel for this. So you know keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> Love  
>  -A very tired, OneGoodEye


End file.
